


All My Stars

by http_lightsaber



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Background Relationships, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Married Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Mechanic Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi, anakin skywalker is doing his best, angsty obi-wan kenobi, modern obikin, modern star wars au, teenage adoption, they are good dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_lightsaber/pseuds/http_lightsaber
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan had been married for nearly five years now, but what happens when the couple decides to adopt a child? More importantly, a child who is already a teenager?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Satine Kryze
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

“Anakin, really? Are you sure this is absolutely necessary? Our papers only _just_ went through yesterday!” The British man asked indignantly, glaring warily into their shopping cart. It had been filled to the brim with countless toys and electronics, all for their supposed daughter. Anakin looked back over at Obi-Wan, beaming.

“Uh, _yeah_ it is! C’mon, Obi-Wan, let me spoil our little princess a bit!” Anakin bit back, grin becoming infectious. “I can’t believe we’re actually going to have a kid-” the younger man trailed off, suddenly turning and walking off. He came back a few moments later with a few different outfits clutched in his strong arms. One outfit was a red and black shirt with a white cartoony skull printed on the torso, it taking up most of the shirt and a small, dark jean skirt with little black capri-leggings peeking out from underneath. Obi-Wan noticed some red flats stuck next to the outfit. 

Another outfit was one the Brit personally preferred a bit more: a small beige turtleneck with a pair of lighter jeans and some black converse sticking out under the pants. Obi-Wan hummed in approval and allowed his husband to add them to the cart.

“You do realize that our daughter will be around 14, yes?” He asked quietly. Anakin nodded, looking down at his short husband.

“Yeah, so? We can still spoil her and stuff-”

“So? So that means that she already has her own personality and own sense of style. She already knows what she likes and doesn’t like. She may not like the clothing we choose for her or the toys. Why don’t we put back most of this and only buy her a cellphone or something? Or at least some form of computer or tablet for school. God knows she’ll need one, what with schools becoming more and more digitalized.” 

Obi-Wan, himself, was a middle school teacher, and he knew better than his mechanic husband how modernized the American education system was becoming. Finally, after several years, it was cracking ever so slightly and allowing students to better express themselves outside of the ‘common core’ classes. He sighed softly and offered Anakin a small smile, taking the man’s prosthetic hand into his flesh one. The younger man smiled back at him, deep in thought. After a few moments of standing there like fools, Obi-Wan lightly shook Anakin out of his thoughts and continued on, watching Anakin remove several dolls and other miscellaneous toys from their cart and replacing them with some books Obi-Wan had told him high schools loved making their students read, such as _To Kill A Mockingbird_ and a large collection of _Shakespeare_ stories. The couple finally rounded a corner of the store to collect some snacks the young girl might enjoy. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan had just filed for adoption nearly 10 months ago, and they had just heard back the day prior that they had successfully won the adoption of a beautiful young girl by the name of Ahsoka Tano. She appeared to have white markings beautifully traced onto her face, it being most likely made from makeup. Some of her hair had been tied into two buns on each side of her head, her hair and eyebrows being dyed a shocking white. The tips of her long locks had been colored a nice space-blue color, and she appeared from her profile to be rather athletic. Anakin had taken to her almost immediately, Obi-Wan following soon after when he learned of how _smart_ the girl was. The two men had agreed to start looking for a bigger house where Ahsoka could have her own areas to hang out and lounge with any friends she’d meet at high school. 

Originally, they had been drawn to two teenagers who were apparently twins, but apparently they had been adopted by two women by the names of Padme and Satine. Then, as if fate had led them straight there, they had found Ahsoka playing basketball out in the courtyard with two boys by the name of Savage and Lux. She had just made a basket when she noticed Anakin looking at her in awe, obviously impressed. Ahsoka then walked up to him and asked if he played basketball, and soon Obi-Wan was left watching his husband get beaten over and over by a spitfire young athlete. The older man couldn’t help but laugh happily as he watched Anakin lay on his back, whining about being beaten nearly 5 times. Ahsoka offered him a hand up and he gladly took it, panting lightly. The 25-year-old hadn’t played basketball since his early college days, so he was more than a little rusty. The only thing that had given him any advantage was his height, standing at nearly 6’4. Ahsoka, however, wasn’t too far behind at a staggering 5’10. Obi-Wan had shifted slightly, realizing he was the shortest of the bunch at merely 5’8. After talking for a while, they had learned that she originally had parents, but they had died in a car crash when she was around six years old. She didn’t seem to have any other living relatives, so she was given to the orphanage. No one had taken her yet, and she seemed to have given up slightly. Only one person seemed to believe in her, which was a worker at the orphanage she called Mister Plo. He had told her he _would’ve_ adopted her if he had the money, but he simply couldn’t give her the good life she had deserved. 

When leaving the orphanage, said man had stopped them in the hallway and let them know that Ahsoka hadn’t looked at a set of parents like the way she had looked at the two of them before, and to please not break her fragile heart. She was the strongest girl in that orphanage, but even she was susceptible to heartbreak over not being adopted. Anakin and Obi-Wan had mutually agreed that they would absolutely take in the young woman and provide her a life she should’ve had all along. 

Snapping back to reality, Obi-Wan followed behind his husband to the check-out station, where the two men unloaded the cart onto the small counter. A tired young man whose name tag read ‘Maul’ on it checked them out. His face and, seemingly, his entire body was covered in black tattoo markings. A mop of red hair with a slightly faded black undercut sat atop his head. He shot Obi-Wan a menacing glare, ushering him to just pay and get the hell out of the store. Something about that man unsettled Obi-Wan, but he decided to just shrug it off. 

A short car ride later to the apartment complex, and the two hiked up two flights of stairs until finally making it to their shared home. Anakin wrestled his pockets for the small key and finally opened the old wooden door to the dimly lit set of rooms. 

Their apartment was nothing to write home about, merely fulfilling its sole purpose of providing shelter and not much more than that. There was a small sitting area, a hallway that had two doors on either side (one being a bathroom and the other being a shared bedroom), and a small kitchenette near the door. Anakin set down the bags on the kitchen bar and sat down, huffing softly.

Both of them had decided that they were too tired to bother cooking, so they would just order some sort of take-out to be delivered. Obi-Wan started putting the clothing and other objects away and watched through the corner of his eye Anakin pulling out his phone to pull up a random food delivery app. After finishing, he sat next to Anakin and pressed a gentle kiss to the taller male’s neck. He felt Anakin smile and he closed his eyes. He sighed and after a moment of imaging what life would be like as a father, he went to their room and collapsed on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan are about to take Ahsoka "home"!

“Come _ON_ , Obi-Wan! We need to go pick up Ahsoka from the airport! Her flight will land soon and we need to be there!” Anakin cried, digging his nails into the older man’s arm. Obi-Wan simply brushed him off his arm and continued to pack his bags. 

“Do you have the sign we made for her?” Obi-Wan asked calmly, suppressing his pre-parental jitters behind a small smile. Anakin hummed in thought and checked behind his suitcase and eventually shook his head. “Can you go get it for me, then? If it isn’t in here, it should be at my desk or somewhere in the living room.” Anakin nodded and left, leaving Obi-Wan alone for a moment. He took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, everything feeling all too real all of a sudden. 

It had been almost 4 weeks since the adoption had been confirmed, and the couple had only _just_ bought a nice, spacious house for their small family. Perhaps now Anakin would stop pestering him for a dog since they now had room for one. Unpacked boxes still lay scattered around the living room and stacked in a pile around their bedroom. They had finally gotten the call only 2 weeks prior that Ahsoka would be taking a flight up to Washington, where the two men were currently residing. A date had been given, and the couple had done nothing but create a nice-looking, semi-put-together house for Ahsoka to explore for the last spanse of time. Suddenly, the day they’d greet their daughter was upon them. They had mutually agreed that they would spend a day or two at a hotel and then they would take her home. It was quite a long drive to the airport they’d be picking her up at, so they decided to not even bother at first and just treat her to some nice food and some exploration of their beloved state. They weren’t sure if they’d take her to see all of Seattle yet, but possibly sometime in the near future. However, since the airport seemed to be close by--it being the Tacoma International Airport--the couple agreed to at least let her see the Space Needle if she wanted to. They also decided to keep her out of the house until their childhood friends Cody and Rex and Obi-Wan’s father Qui-Gon could finish setting up Ahsoka’s room. They, for now, had to stall when all they really wanted was to take home the newest member of the Skywalker-Kenobi clan. 

Anakin returned after a few minutes of noisily looking around the house with their homemade sign. On it read “WELCOME HOME, AHSOKA” with several hearts and stars sloppily, yet lovingly, painted all over it by Anakin. Obi-Wan smiled at the sign and finished packing his own bags. He decided to pack a smaller red suitcase for Ahsoka with a few articles of clothes and some of her gifts they had bought her. Anakin and Obi-Wan finally finished packing all their bags and loaded up the trunk of Obi-Wan’s 2011 Cadillac STS. 

It wasn’t but a moment too soon when Rex and Cody pulled up in front of their house smiling. The two brothers started unloading their (presumably borrowed) minivan to bring in several buckets of paint, a nice rug and boxes of wires for a wifi router. Obi-Wan walked over and chatted for a few short minutes until he saw his father pull up in front of the minivan. As soon as the older man got out of his car, Obi-Wan found himself being shooed away. Anakin was already in the driver’s seat, and Obi-Wan sent a silent prayer to any being who was listening that Anakin wouldn’t make them late over a speeding ticket. The ginger rolled the windows down and waved at the people passing by as the car slowly rolled past each car. 

“Good luck, both of you!” Rex called out loudly, cupping his hands over his mouth to make himself louder. Cody shot his arm up into the air and gave them a thumbs up, and Qui-Gon merely stood behind the twins and waved silently at the departing couple, smiling warmly. Anakin rolled up both windows, flicked on his phone, and his Spotify driving playlist started playing idly through the car speakers due to the aux cord he had bought himself the moment he realized what kind of car Obi-Wan was using. It was much different compared to Anakin’s black 2018 Ford Mustang. The interior of that car was red and black and had a nice modern screen on the dash, unlike Obi-Wan’s car, which seemed to just reek of ‘old man’ vibes. Even if he was merely 5 years Anakin’s senior, the ginger sometimes acted as if he were 16 years older than the other male. 

Panic at the Disco’s “LA Devotee” started to play through the car and Anakin grinned when he recognized the song, slightly dancing in his seat. Obi-Wan chuckled fondly at his husband’s silly antics. 

“Dearheart, careful to not become too distracted while driving.” Obi-Wan reminded gently, placing a loving hand on his husband’s thigh. Anakin glanced down at the hand currently residing on his upper thigh and smiled gently before returning his gaze to the road in front of them. The two listened to half of Anakin’s long playlist before they finally made it to the airport. After all the necessary precautions had been dealt with, the husbands rushed inside the airport and waited for their daughter to get off her plane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy little family finally joins together for Seattle shenanigans!

Anakin and Obi-Wan frantically looked around for Ahsoka, scouring the open hallways of the airport. It gave Obi-Wan a sick pang of anxiety-ridden worry for being unable to see the fourteen-year-old in the sea of people who had just gotten off the recently landed plane. Worry coated Anakin’s features as an icy cold feeling of dread gripped onto his heart. He took his husband’s hand in his and led him forwards, taking a seat in the airport chairs. The two sat there waiting for seemingly hours before a small voice piped up in the midst of the heavy crowd. 

“Skyguy? Obi-Wan?”

Anakin shot up immediately, rushing forward to envelop Ahsoka in a big bear-hug. Obi-Wan trailed behind slowly, starting to hold up their handmade sign to greet their daughter with. She had her eyes squeezed shut, hugging the taller male in a tight embrace and laughing happily. The Brit smiled fondly as the two most important figures in his life held onto each other for dear life, smiling brighter than the sun and laughter ringing out into the crowded airport air. It was absolutely astounding how they missed a tall girl with snowy-white hair tipped with blue, but it didn’t seem to matter now. It hurt slightly that she didn’t call them “dad” or any other variant of the word, nor would she ever most likely, but Obi-Wan ignored the dull sting. It was obviously much too soon to mull over, so he held up the welcome sign. 

  
  
  


The car ride to the hotel they had pre-checked-in at was both an eternity and not long enough. Anakin had decided to sit in the backseat with Ahsoka to give her company and he had presented her with her very own smartphone, which Obi-Wan hadn’t known about prior. She had been ecstatic and hugged him again, sobbing about how she didn’t deserve it. Anakin had only smiled and closed her small hand over the device, pushing her hands to her chest and nodding reassuringly. She and Anakin then, about halfway through the drive, started singing loudly to some pop songs from Anakin’s newly added car drive playlist. They slumped against each other, Ahsoka singing into her new phone and Anakin playing air guitar and both of them giggling stupidly at their own antics. 

Finally they arrived at their destination and Obi-Wan went inside to receive the room key. Anakin and Ahsoka worked together to unload the luggage squeezed into the trunk. 

The hotel was beautiful, spacious, and oozed of luxury. Clearly the couple had paid no expenses to have a good little celebratory vacation. Ahsoka trailed behind Anakin, furiously typing on her phone. Apparently she had some social media accounts she had made on a friend’s old iPod 4 that she had been loaned a few months ago. 

“So what happened to the iPod?” Anakin asked, noticing how her fingers seemed to dance along the phone’s keyboard. Ahsoka paused for a moment to think of how to tell him, then resumed typing. 

“It just died one day, so it’s been nearly two months since I’ve been able to use Instagram. All my friends are giving me their numbers. This is...uh...the first phone I’ve had, actually.” She laughed, but it sounded slightly hollow. “It’s not easy living in the poor part of New York.”

Ah, that was right. Ahsoka hailed originally from New York. 

The couple had originally visited the orphanage tucked away in New York for a different child, but that child had apparently already been adopted by the time they dragged their asses over there. It hadn’t mattered, since fate decided to introduce them to Ahsoka. Now, ages later, she was theirs and it was one of the best moments Anakin had ever experienced. 

Obi-Wan waved them over to the fancy check-in counter, and Anakin took the two spare keycards. He gingerly handed one to Ahsoka, and she nodded in appreciation, offering a small smile in exchange. The small family escorted themselves to the nearest elevator and loaded in slowly, not really in a hurry. As soon as they arrived to their floor, Ahsoka noticed a vending machine nearby. She started to race over to it and grinned, stomach audibly rumbling. Anakin caught her by the shoulder and she pouted.

“But I’m so hungry! They only fed us these gross cafeteria lunches at the orphanage, and it wasn’t like school was much better!” the teen whined. Anakin rolled his eyes and smiled easily. He slipped her a few dollars, but gently told her they already had some lunch plans and there was literally room service and an eating area in the hotel. Ahsoka beamed, her smile brightening a considerable amount. The three of them piled into the room and Anakin flopped down face-first onto one of the fluffy hotel beds. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile and laugh softly at his husband being so silly. It was, of course, one of the things that originally drew him in to the younger male back in high school, the two of them attending the same dull one. 

Ahsoka followed suit and flopped down on her own bed, emitting a long groan.

“God, this feels sooooo soft…” She nearly moaned into the plush duvet. Anakin nodded from his bed and Obi-Wan dragged their bags further into their room. 

“I agree, Snips,” Anakin practically purred into his own bed, making Ahsoka giggle. “So, what do we want to do today, gang?” He asked cheerfully, sitting up and facing them both. Ahsoka rolled onto her side, using her elbows to prop herself up.

“How about we unpack a little, get comfortable and slow down a bit after all that excitement from earlier. Relax a little...perhaps even go swimming in the pool after lunch? Stay indoors for the afternoon and then get a bite to eat somewhere nice for our celebration dinner? What do you all say to that?” Obi-Wan supplied. The two hummed in thought and then nodded. 

Obi-Wan unpacked some of his clothes into the hotel’s little dresser and set up a small office at the desk near the wide window, flipping open his laptop and reading his emails. He noticed after a few moments that Anakin had set up his Nintendo Switch to the hotel television and was playing Mario Kart with Ahsoka. He shook his head fondly and continued to read emails. A few questionable noises occurred in the background--such as Anakin swearing rather loudly and Ahsoka fake gasping at the outburst--yet Obi-Wan continued to file through the several emails that had started to pile up in the last week. When was the last time he even checked his teacher email? Had it really been that long?

His sudden leave had been a shock to several members of the school faculty until he explained why. They all threw him a small congratulatory party and sent him on his way, reaffirming that he would do just fine and had already made it nearly 3 years into teaching middle schoolers, so having a high school aged daughter shouldn’t be that much different. Except that it probably was, but Obi-Wan didn’t dare try and argue with them on that point after they had thrown him a small party. Though he had originally hoped to become a college English professor, he decided that as long as he had a job that paid well (due to it being at a private school), he shouldn’t complain all that much. 

After half an hour of Mario Kart and email skimming, the three of them decided to finally get some food after all three of their stomachs started to growl obnoxiously. Obi-Wan ordered Ahsoka to put on her bathing suit they had bought for her under a loose shirt and shorts or a loose dress. Ahsoka nodded and headed into the bathroom, trying to change as fast as possible. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan and kissed his cheek. The Brit rolled his eyes and turned to his husband.

“May I help you, my darling?” He asked softly, barely above a whisper. Anakin nodded and kissed him again.

“I need a little bit of affection. I’m so full of love and I don’t exactly know what to do with this much joy,” He grinned, intertwining his flesh hand with Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan smiled back at the mechanic, his eyes twinkling. 

Ahsoka then emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed in a red and white t-shirt dress that reached her mid-thigh, which was long enough on the lanky teenager. Her hair was styled into two buns that sat neatly atop her head, and she had a pair of sunglasses on to match the shirt. She hadn’t put on any flip-flops yet, though.

The loud squeaking of the door had alerted the couple to her sudden arrival outside of the facility and Anakin was next to change into some swim trunks. Obi-Wan decided to, then, make light conversation with Ahsoka. 

“So...how does it feel to be a part of the family, dear one?” he asked gently. Ahsoka smiled politely at him.

“It’s kinda weird to have two parents after so many years of no one really caring about me. I don’t even remember my own birth parents since it’s been so long, but I already really like you two. You clearly really love each other, so I don’t think I ever have to worry about a divorce splitting us up, but I’m still...a bit scared to get attached....” she trailed off, looking down at her feet. Ahsoka rubbed her arm awkwardly, guiltily not meeting Obi-Wan’s concerned gaze.

“Ahsoka, I-”

“HEYO, PARTY PEOPLE! Obi-Wan, get your ass in the bathroom and change already!” Anakin announced as he threw open the door. He was dressed in a loose-fitted black tank top and dark crimson swim trunks. A protective waterproof glove was tightly fitted to his prosthetic arm, since he didn’t like to take any chances. Obi-Wan and Anakin stiffened immediately at the sound of Anakin’s boisterous voice, and he almost-robotically gathered up his swimwear. 

Making his way into the bathroom, he shot back a worried look at Ahsoka before Anakin gently shoved him into the simple yet luxurious bathroom. The countertops seemed to be made out of some kind of black stone, and it was a bit of a tight squeeze for two people, so Anakin and he would most likely forgo any doubling up on showertime, with or without Ahsoka in the apartment. Lord knows she didn’t need to accidentally walk in on them making love in the shower. They had that much dignity, at least.

The man pulled out his beige swimsuit and faded white graphic t-shirt from under his arm, tossing them gently into the sink. He started slowly shedding his layers, noting that the wintertime didn’t leave for much besides thick layers. He adjusted his bifocals and decided it’d be easier to dress without them on, so he set them down next to the pile of clothes on the countertop. He noticed that Ahsoka was talking avidly with Anakin and slightly envied how easily the two got along. What had he done wrong to make Ahsoka be slightly more frigid towards him? Anakin and Ahsoka got along famously, not allowing any awkward tension or insecure thoughts cloud either of their minds. Obi-Wan sighed and finished taking off his winter clothes before staring warily at his reflection in the mirror. He noticed a few white hairs hidden in his ginger locks and he groaned inwardly. 

_ ‘Am I really greying already? I’m only 27 for Christ’s sake-’  _ he thought, annoyance flooding his mind. He scanned the rest of his body and wondered what Anakin had even seen in him all those years ago and still to this day. Anakin could’ve been with his childhood friend Padmè, or literally anyone else better looking than the short ginger. After another long sigh, he threw on the bathing suit and shirt, gathering the previously worn clothing in his arms. He exited the room and made a bee-line for his and Anakin’s suitcase. The man stuffed his clothes in the bag and turned to his family, a faux smile stuck to his lips.

“So, how about lunch?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family sits down for lunch and decide to play 20 questions. What could possibly go wrong?

The small family found a spot they liked in one of the several eating areas provided within the spacious hotel after looking for several long minutes. Anakin grinned triumphantly at his husband and gave Ahsoka two thumbs up. Ahsoka laughed and gave him two back in response.

"So, guys. I have an idea. Since we're all still slightly new to this whole family thing, and we don't one-hundred-percent know each other yet--besides Obi-Wan and I, but that's because we're totally a gay power couple--"

"Anakin, that's--"

"Why don't we all play twenty questions?"

Ahsoka sat at the table and hummed in thought, then nodded.

"Sounds good to me, Skyguy." she smiled. Obi-Wan took a seat across from her and nodded as well, quietly taking in the scenery. Anakin stared at the two open chairs, debating on who he'd end up sitting next to. After a few seconds, he decided to sit next to Ahsoka and he gently ruffled her hair, but ultimately failed due to how well she had secured her buns.

"Anakin no!" she laughed, waving away his hands.

"But Snips, I have to be the cool, funny dad and the cool, funny dads always ruffle their kids' hair affectionately! Don't deprive me from my fatherly duties! I have to contribute!" he whined. Ahsoka ended up rolling her eyes and picked up a menu, quietly skimming through to see what she wanted.

"They don't seem to have a lot of meat…" she murmured. Anakin made a quizzical expression and gestured for her to show him. She leaned over and pointed to the lunch options.

"See? No meat!" she cried. The twenty-five-year-old scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Ahsoka, that's the vegetarian portion." he said deadpanned. Ahsoka's eyes widened and she snatched back the menu, scouring the page for herself. She blushed slightly and laughed awkwardly, putting the menu down and sliding it slightly away from herself.

"Oops…" her voice crackled anxiously. Obi-Wan chuckled and picked up his own menu. So many good options, not enough time to try them all. The three of them silently read their menus before a waitress walked up. She was a woman who seemed to be in her mid to late twenties with pale blue hair. ' _ Funny _ ,' Obi-Wan thought to himself, ' _ I didn't know that hotel personnel were allowed to have dyed hair. It looks almost natural.' _

"Hello, my name is Aayla Secura and I will be your waitress this afternoon. Do you all know what you would like to order, or may I start you all with some drinks? We also have a bar open that is currently being manned by Hondo over there," The woman pointed over to an older-looking man in his mid-forties. He waved when he noticed her pointing and Anakin smiled. The woman had a funny little accent Obi-Wan assumed was French or something similar. He then glanced over at Hondo at the bar and temptation sank into his bones. After the rough start of their trip, he felt as though he deserved a drink or two, but stopped himself from such dangerous impulses. 

"I think we all know what we want, but I'm parched. Can you take both food orders and drink orders, Aalya?" Anakin asked politely. Alya nodded and pulled out a small notepad and pen she kept on her belt. 

"What would you like today, sir?" she asked. 

Anakin skimmed the menu again and pointed at one of the images.

"I'd like the burger please with fries and a glass of water?"

"Tch, you Americans and your burgers." she laughed softly. "And for your little sister?"

"Oh, actually I'm their uh...Their daughter" Ahsoka stumbled over the words, feeling foreign in her mouth. Aalya glanced suspiciously at the three of them before sporting a (most likely fake) smile.

"Ah, my mistake. You two are her fathers? You just appear to be a bit young. Apologies. Anyways, miss, do you know what you'd like?" Ahsoka wore a fake smile back, beads of sweat gathering on her brow.

"Yes, actually. I'd like the chicken tenders with a side of mac and cheese and a Dr. Pepper, please. And...It's alright. Don't worry about it, Miss Secura." She then looked down at her lap, refusing to make eye contact with anyone at the table. Alya nodded and jotted the order down, turning to Obi-Wan when finished.

"And for you, sir?"

"The carnitas roasted chicken with a side of...Well, may I inquire what the soup of the day is? I'd like to make a cup of that my side." Aalya pulled out her phone and skimmed it before looking back at the ginger.

"New England Clam Chowder."

"A cup of that, please. And some iced tea, if you have any. Unsweetened." 

Aalya finished recording the lengthy order and nodded politely before making her way to the kitchen. Obi-Wan slumped over and groaned, covering his face with the menu. Anakin snickered and reached over to hold Obi-Wan's outstretched hand. Ahsoka continued to be in her own little world until Anakin sat upright again, his husband following suit a few seconds later.

"Well that was awkward, but why don't we lighten the mood with that game? Obi-Wan, you go first. Ask one of us a yes-or-no question. We can also have short answers" he beamed. Obi-Wan hesitated before looking over at Ahsoka.

"Uh...did you have a good flight up to Washington?" the teacher asked. Ahsoka smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, I did. It was super tiring, though. I'm honestly really glad you suggested we relax a bit today. That was uh...Actually my first time on an airplane," the girl said sheepishly. Obi-Wan smiled fondly at her, relaxing slightly in his seat. Good, she was opening up to him. Good.

"Ahsoka, that's not a short answer!" Anakin teased. She turned to him and playfully punched his upper arm. 

"Can it,  _ Ani- _ " she warned, smiling. "I'll ask you next, since you're practically just asking for it. And here's one that can't possibly be answered in a few words: how did you and Obi-Wan meet?" The white-haired teen sat up, looking rather proud of herself. Anakin huffed and sassily crossed his arms, earning another love-filled smile from his lover.

"That's not fair, Snips. I guess I'll just drop the rules, then. But just to spite you this round: freshman year high school, Obi-Wan spilled tea on my football jersey and nearly had a panic attack. Fell in love on the spot. That's all you get of that story for now." He grinned when he noticed the ginger blushing. Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"F-For the record, it was an  _ accident _ and I didn't want to anger a six-foot-four football captain. I don't even know how you made captain in freshman year, but you somehow did."

"And after that, we exchanged numbers and about two years later you became my own personal cheerleader~." he mused. Ahsoka fake gagged, eyes revealing her secret fondness and admiration for the happy couple. 

"Gross, lovey-dovey stuff. Don't get that sap on the table, nerds." she joked. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, kiddo. Obi-Wan, I'll ask you a question and we can swap it up next round. How do you feel about Ahsoka being here finally?"

The Brit hesitated before answering, hoping his answer wasn't too presumptuous.

"Well...I'm very glad she had a safe flight and I am rather pleased to be able to finally spend some quality time with our ahm...Daughter. It still feels a bit strange saying that, considering how young we both are, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I'd do anything for you two." He offered a shy smile, but before Ahsoka could answer, their drinks were placed down on their table.

"Thanks, Aalya." Anakin said. She smiled at him and left, long blue pigtails fluttering behind her. He turned his attention back to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"What were you saying about sap?" He nudged Ahsoka who groaned.

"That's soooooo sappy, Obi-Wan! But...Thank you. No one's ever been that nice to me besides Mister Plo. It's...Hard to believe you care that much, seeing how we don't really spend much time together, but I guess that's because we were timed before and now we're...Not? But...Thank you, regardless. I'd...You mean a lot to me, too." she shifted, obviously a little uncomfortable opening up so much in one day. The brunette noticed and swiftly changed topics.

"Okayyyyy, Ahsoka! What's your favorite band?" he said enthusiastically, trying to divert the attention onto himself. She shot him a thankful smile.

"My own band!"

Obi-Wan made a confused face.

"You...Have a band…?" he asked slowly, curiosity evident in his tone.

"Yeah! Me and some other kids from school and the orphanage used to have a band! Well, we talked about it. But now I guess I could make some new friends at my new school and finally make it a reality?"

"What's the name?" Anakin leaned back in his chair, taking a long sip of his water.

"Bantha Fodder and the Karklings!"

Anakin choked on his drink before laughing. Ahsoka beamed.

"T-That's the greatest fucking thing I've ever heard, Snips. Where the hell did you come up with that shit?" He asked incredulously.

"Language, dear one-"

"I dunno, it just came to me. And the last bit I uh...got off a name generator…" she blushed. The taller male patted her on the back before returning to his drink. 

"Obi-Wan, what is it like teaching middle schoolers?" his daughter looked over at him and he sipped his tea in thought.

"Hmm...Good question. It's both very fulfilling and absolutely  _ abhorrent. _ And there's absolutely nothing I'd rather do." 

"Wait a minute, you always told me you set out to be a college professor. What happened to that?" Anakin cried. The teacher cleared his throat stiffly.

"Well, if you must know, I had a slight epiphany on the car ride here. There's no use yearning for what you can't have, so why should I gripe?" 

The mechanic smiled softly.

"That's cute."

Obi-Wan blushed at the compliment.

Aalya cleared her throat.

"If you two are done flirting in front of your child and I, may I present you with your food?" the waitress interjected. Both men blushed and nodded, leaning back into their chairs so she could place their plates down. Ahsoka snickered and Anakin shot her a warning glare, only prompting her to snicker louder. 

Anakin and Ahsoka wolfed down their food, not wasting a second. Obi-Wan made a face.

_ 'Like father like daughter, I suppose,' _ he thought dryly.

The trio ate in relative silence, merely enjoying each other's company. After finishing up their food, they wrapped their game. Each person had started asking general questions about hobbies, aspirations, memories and even a few deeper, more persona questions. Overall they were lighthearted, leaving the three of them happily satisfied with the conversation and the food. 

"Now everyone. We must wait approximately thirty minutes to an hour before swimming. Since the pool is indoors, we needn't worry about sunscreen. I suggest we all just walk around the hotel for a bit and explore, then make our way to the pool."

"Or," Anakin cut in. "We could just go to our room and take a nap? I'm stuffed and I'm sure you are, too." Obi-Wan couldn't argue with that. Ahsoka ademately agreed.

"Good idea, Skyguy. Obi-Wan, what do you think?" He stroked his beard in thought before nodding in approval.

"Not a bad idea, dearheart. Alright. You two can head on up and I'll pay. My treat." Anakin furrowed his brows, frowning. 

"Are you sure?" The ginger nodded and smiled softly.

"Weren't you the one whining not even a minute ago about how 'stuffed' you were?" he sassed, using air quotations to nail in his point. The brunette sighed but smiled back at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I'll take the kid on up. Ahsoka, you don't mind napping in that, right?" The girl shook her head.

"No, I don't mind."

"Good, because it'll save time when we all wake up. I'll see you in the room shortly, okay babe?" He kissed his lover's cheek and started walking towards the elevators, Ahsoka hot on his tail. 

Obi-Wan's smile faded as they retreated, a new conversation amongst them fading into the distance. He took out his wallet clumsily, fumbling around for his credit card. The man placed it on the table, resting both elbows on it and placing his head in his hands. He let out a long sigh.

_ 'What am I doing wrong…? Why can't I have a relationship like that with her? She's always preferred him, no matter what I do…' _ he thought numbly. He hadn't noticed Aalya returning and taking his card.

"You seem troubled." she mused, snapping him out of his thoughts. He sat up and looked at her. After a moment he nodded, placing his head back into his hands on the table.

"I am. My daughter, Ahsoka, seems to prefer my husband and I'm unsure on how I can strengthen my bond with her. So far, nothing has worked. They go so well, and yet whenever we're left alone together...It's always so...Frigid. Awkward. I don't like it and honestly, I don't exactly know why I'm telling you this." he supplied, not wanting to look at her.

"I don't fully know either, but I suppose you needed to talk to someone. I'm sure this Ahsoka child loves you very much, but you need to ease up on yourself. Parents who try too hard often end up ostracizing their children more. Kids, especially her age, know when you're trying too hard. They don't like when parents do that, so just relax. Your ah...Husband. He seems to relax around her. You should, too. It should be easier then. I will be back in a few minutes to return your card. I suggest you finish your tea in the meantime before the busboy collects it." She turned and walked briskly away and the teacher mentally groaned. 

Yes, his tea. He mustn't waste it. Obi-Wan silently sent her his thanks before picking up his glass, wondering how he hadn't come to those conclusions prior to their small chat. He then vowed to himself that he'd relax when they all went swimming. He could do this...couldn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and all the kudos! I hadn't expected this story to be such a success! If you have any questions, my Tumblr handle is the same as my AO3 username, so feel free to send in asks! Just note, I am a filthy Obi-Wan kinnie, so be warned haha-
> 
> \- Ben


End file.
